Breaking Out
by fr3nchi3
Summary: All the plot is based on this tv show, but I gave the rest a whole different twist. One example of a twist would be that the main character is a woman and has a special power. I was not sure if I should post this on fanfic or fictionpress. Click for sum.


Breaking out

By: fr3nchi3

(A/N: The main plot is based on the storyline of the TV show, Prison Break, but other than that I have twisted a lot of things, for one this is more supernatural and deals with superhuman powers, and that the main character is a woman and not a man.)

Summary: A woman comes up with a plan to bail her brother, who was wrongly accused of murder, out of jail. She's smart, beautiful, and "special gifted". She has landed herself in a newly made co-ed prison (authorized by the government), which her brother just got transfered to. Will three years be enough time for her? Will anybody ever learn about her secret?

* * *

"Stop, put the gun and bag of money down, and your hands to your head!"

I slowly turned to the guard who yelled that out. His eyes widened when they met mine. The hands that firmly held his gun suddenly began to quake. My icy glare made contact with his frightful eyes. His lips were in a tight line, giving an indication of fear, but that fear was masked with courage. I admired him for that. I mean I was not dangerous at all, but my aura is really strong, giving off a great deal of intimidation and striking a bit of fear into the people I meet. Intimidation is a key element to a person who wanted to go to jail….Let's stop here for a moment.

You are probably wondering, why any woman would want to go to jail. One reason, really, for justice. Two years ago my brother, James, was wrongly accused of murdering the governor's brother-in-law. James was framed, obviously, by…the governor himself. Oh no, the governor did not kill with his own hands, but instead hired an assassin.

How do I know all this? I worked in the office for the governor and found proof; the murder weapon, copy of the check to the assassin, a bunch of letters, and a barely visible tape of the murder were found in an unlabeled box. I know, right? Pretty stupid to keep the stuff. So, out of spite and anger, I took the box and was pretending to say that I was cleaning out his office, taking out the boxes with no labels. He seemed to buy that and was not worried when he saw me take out the box. He probably never suspected that James and I were related. Oh, how I laugh at the day I saw him shrug nonchalantly. I should probably say that I quit my job a month later. Although I seem pretty average, I am pretty much smarter than the average human, and came up with a plan to bail out my brother.

Yes, I know what you are thinking, why don't I just go to the police or try getting another trial, but in four words I can explain why I can't. THE GOVERNOR IS RICH! Need I say more? If I should, then it means that the governor can bribe the judge, police, or jury, even though this is all illegal, but the world is a greedy little place. So since I quit my job, I have been keeping a very low profile, keeping out of trouble and a safe job in a quiet little book shop. Yeah, so enough about me…you'll learn more later, so back to the present.

I knew that robbing a bank wasn't good enough to get me into the prison my brother was currently in. So, I fake played along and carefully followed the guard's instructions, and to get more along with him I fell to my knees. I inwardly smirked as the guard walked closer. As he was getting out his handcuffs, I quickly stood up and punched him in the gut. I leaned in and sneered in his ear, "You like that? I'm going to fucking kill you! Do you know why? It's because you damn police officers make me sick to my stomach, cruising in your little police cars and eating your cream-filled donuts, and getting fat on the job." I saw that some of the guard's backup were heading our way, so I punched the guard in front of me two more times, before the backup grabbed me. This was probably going to land me in prison for at least two years, and the verbal assault just gave me another year.

'Yup, three years should probably do it,' I inwardly thought.

As I was struggling, trying to put up a fight, I watched, almost in slow motion, as a nearby lamp was knocked down by our struggling. The officer that was holding me released me right before the heavy lamp made contact with my head. Shocked, I moaned all too loudly, while raising a hand to my head and pulled it back, and saw red dripping off my shaky fingers. All this happened before the world turned black.


End file.
